


Climb ev'ry mountain

by fortytworedvines



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hiking, warning - possible duke of edinburgh expedition flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: When Jason organises a guided hike in Snowdonia Serena is less than enthusiastic, although their very attractive guide brings her round to the idea. But the day takes a turn for the worse (or better?) when unexpected weather forces them to find shelter...
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Climb ev'ry mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [ summary prompt that Persiflage gave Ktlsyrtis](https://ktlsyrtis.tumblr.com/post/621101123994042368/for-the-fake-titles-meme-berena-obviously-a).

Snowdonia is beautiful, Serena admits to herself as she steps out of the front door of the cottage she has rented for the week and gazes around at the green hillsides and the flowers tumbling over them.

“Aunty Serena!” Jason’s voice sounds from inside the cottage and a moment later he joins her in the little garden. “Look, I’ve found a person who runs private guided walks.” He thrusts a leaflet at her. “Bernie’s going to meet us at the pub in half an hour.”

Guided walks? That’s not Serena’s ideal holiday at all, but this holiday is really for Jason, after all, so she smiles resignedly. “Okay.” Bernie Wolfe, the leaflet proclaims, knows every inch of Snowdonia. Serena pictures a stocky man, face brown and weathered from too much time spent outside. But perhaps he will answer all of Jason’s questions, the ones that Serena doesn’t have a hope of. And if she has to climb Snowdon then it would probably be best to do it under the supervision of a professional. Serena is under no illusions about her mountain climbing expertise.

* * *

Bernie Wolfe is not a weather-beaten middle aged man. She is tall and slim and her messy blonde hair falls in loose curls.

“So what did you have in mind?” Bernie asks, and her voice is as soft as her appearance. “Snowdon?”

“Yes,” Serena says, at exactly the same time that Jason says “No.”

Bernie looks from aunt to nephew and fails to conceal her grin. “Excellent,” she says. “Jason, what do you want to do?”

Jason looks at Serena. “I don’t want to walk up Snowdon,” he says matter of factly, “Its full of people. There’s a railway up it. And there’s a cafe,” he adds, in tones of deep disgust.

Serena had known about both of these things. It had been a large part of the appeal. “I want to explore Carnedd Llewellyn,” he says, making a passable stab at the Welsh.

“Serena?” Bernie’s face is bright and Serena can’t bring herself to admit that she loathes the idea of hiking.

“That sounds fine to me,” she says, trying to sound enthusiastic.

“Great,” Bernie says, though her glance at Serena suggests that Serena might not be the best actor. “There are a few good routes to see the best scenery. I’ve brought my maps with me. Shall we get a drink and have a look at them?”

The drink, as it is only ten in the morning, is coffee. Serena consoles herself over the whole affair by buying them each a pastry to go with it.

“Very kind of you,” Bernie says as she tucks in, and when she glances up at Serena through her long fringe, Serena can’t help but smile.

Bernie and Jason pore over the map together, tracing out paths and routes. Serena sits back and listens, enjoying the fact that somebody else is on the other end of Jason’s questioning for a change. And Bernie handles him so well – she’s impressed.

After an hour a route has been decided on, and Bernie tucks her maps away and passes them both a list.

“What’s this?” Serena asks, scanning it.

“Kit list,” Bernie says briefly.

“But – change of clothes?” Serena protests, “We’ll only be out for a day. And a bivvy bag? What’s that?”

“It’s a survival bag, Aunty Serena. We learnt about them in Scouts.”

“He’s right,” Bernie nods, “Do you have one?” Jason shakes his head. “I’ll bring you one each then.”

“But what’s the point?” Serena asks again. It’s a long list and she can already feel her shoulders aching.

“Mountains are dangerous,” Bernie says flatly, “you go prepared or you don’t go at all.”

“Why don’t we go and get some new hiking bags?” Jason suggests.

“Good idea,” Bernie says, “Something with a waist strap will help with the weight too, if you’re worried about that.”

What an expensive holiday this is turning into, Serena thinks.

* * *

Bernie arrives in her minivan to pick them up bright and early in the morning. Serena shoulders her new bag and clumps out of the house to meet her. Bernie looks almost sinfully good in the early morning sun, Serena thinks. As she gazes at her, noting the way she’s tucked a curl behind her ears, and the long length of her legs, displayed neatly in hiking trousers, she realises that her feelings towards Bernie may not be entirely platonic. A whole day of walking suddenly looks a lot more enticing.

“Let’s check the bags over,” Bernie says. “You’re paying me a lot of money and part of that is to keep you safe,” she adds gently, “Better to check now than to be sorry later.”

She goes through their kit quickly and then suggests that they bring more food. “Walking is hungry work.”

Jason dashes back into the cottage and comes out with several bars of Kendal Mint Cake. “What about this?”

“That’s the stuff,” Bernie says approvingly. “Okay, we’ve got plenty of water, so I think we’re good to go. Hop in!”

They all sit in the front. Jason wants the window seat so Serena ends up between him and Bernie. Bernie’s fingers brush against her thighs as she changes gear and it makes Serena tingle.

It’s a bit of a drive and they chat as they go. Bernie points out a few local landmarks and a number of pubs, which makes Serena want to call the whole thing off and run for her preferred habitat. She’s reticent to speak about her personal life but when Serena tells her the story of her relatively recent discovery that Jason is her nephew, Bernie opens out a bit. Tells them about her children and her previous career in the army.

Serena looks her over, this long, slender woman, and wonders that the army was her first choice of career.

Bernie notices her glance. “Tougher than I look, me,” she says with a little snort.

* * *

The car park at the start of their walk is deserted.

“Snowdon is more popular,” Bernie says with a wry smile as Serena surveys the empty expanse. “It’s a rare treat to be out this way.”

“Glad we could oblige,” Serena laughs.

“I think you’ll find it was my idea,” Jason points out as he swings his rucksack on.

“A very good one,” Bernie says, “Thank you.”

Bernie checks all her things over one more time before she closes the minivan and locks the door. Serena privately thinks that this is all a bit of a fuss. It’s a beautiful day, they’re not going anywhere dangerous. But she doesn’t say anything – Bernie is the professional, after all. She wouldn’t want some visitor on AAU telling her how to do her operations.

Bernie shows Jason the map and lets him lead the way. He’s proud and happy to be given the responsibility and Serena knows that his holiday was a good idea. Bernie follows Jason and Serena brings up the rear. Not, she thinks sternly to herself, that that is so she can focus on Bernie’s rear… not at all. Though it is particularly nice – who knew that walking trousers could be so flattering? They aren’t on her, that’s for sure.

The path meanders gently up the hillside. As they gradually get higher, Serena appreciates the views (not just of Bernie). The Welsh countryside is lush and green, dotted with small lakes and many sheep. It’s a world away from Holby.

“How are you doing?” Bernie asks when they stop for a drink.

Serena takes a swig from her bottle. “Not too bad, thanks.”

“Good. We’re coming up to a steeper section now. We’ll take it slowly and let me know if you need to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Serena nods.

It’s not only steeper but less forgiving ground. The soft dirt has given way to slippery slates that seem to be strewn haphazardly in piles down the mountainside. They move disconcertingly and Serena slips more than once.

“I’ve got you,” Bernie says, grasping Serena’s elbow, when the ground shifts uncomfortably beneath Serena’s feet and her arms windmill with the effort to stay upright.

“Thanks,” Serena says, trying not to look at the slope she has nearly precipitated herself down. “I have to say I don’t like this much.”

“Not much further,” Bernie says. She smiles and squeezes Serena’s arm. “Why don’t you go in front of me?”

Serena agrees with an inward sigh. Watching Bernie’s long legs had been keeping her going. She tries to plant her feet solidly, noting where she’s placing them, and finds the way a little easier.

* * *

Eventually they’re out of the slate section and Serena heaves a sigh of relief and sits down on a boulder.

“That’s the worst bit over with,” Bernie says. “We’re coming up on a lake now and it’s a gentle path all round that. There’s another steep stretch to the summit, but the path is easier. Then it’s all down hill to the van.”

Jason hands around his mint cake and Serena shudders at the sweetness, although she’s glad at the energy it gives her. She’d never considered herself unfit before, but perhaps it is time she took out a membership of the gym. Jason is putting her to shame and Bernie – well. Bernie, long legged and slim and even under the weight of that huge pack, barely looks like she has broken a sweat. Her blonde curls fall haphazardly over her face and she brushes them away impatiently. Serena wonders what they feel like, would quite like to be the one brushing them back from her face, tucking them behind her here. Maybe stroking her cheek with her thumb… Oh, Serena has one hell of a crush on Bernie Wolfe, that’s for sure.

“It’s getting cloudy,” Jason notes. He’s staring off into the valley and when Serena joins him she can see wisps floating beneath them.

“So it is,” Bernie says. “Nothing was forecast though.” Her voice is bright and cheerful and there’s nothing to worry about.

Now they’re through the steep slate hillside, Serena relaxes. It’s almost flat and the path is wide enough that she and Bernie can walk side by side. Jason is ahead, map and compass out, taking note of all the features and checking them.

“He’s a good lad,” Bernie murmurs.

“He is,” Serena says. She trips over a stone and falls into Bernie slightly.

Their fingers brush. “Careful,” Bernie says, but she doesn’t move away and when Serena looks across at her she’s smiling and there is a faint blush on her cheeks.

The lake is long and shining blue, even though the sun has disappeared for the moment. Its waters are still and quiet, disturbed only by the occasional bird ducking in for a drink and Jason, who has discovered some flat stones and is trying to skim them.

“Jason!” Serena says but Bernie shrugs.

“Doesn’t do any harm. Why don’t we have lunch here? It’s a lovely spot.” She points to a large flat boulder. “That do?”

Serena follows her as Jason carries on, digs in her bag to find her lunch box. When she looks up, she’s astonished to see Bernie setting up a little portable stove, and lighting a flame under her pot of water.

“I find that a nice hot cup of freshly brewed coffee really makes lunch,” Bernie says with a laugh.

“Don’t most people bring thermos flasks for that?” Serena queries.

“They do, but I’ve got the space in my bag and I’m used to a lot more weight than this, so why not treat myself? How do you like it, by the way?”

“Strong and hot,” Serena says with a laugh, “Which is good, as I’m betting that’s the only way it comes.”

Bernie echoes her laugh. “That’s true enough. I don’t carry any syrups with me. Although somebody did ask once.”

“They didn’t! Did they think you carried a mini starbucks in there?”

Bernie laughed again. “Lets say it wasn’t the most successful hen weekend ever.”

The stove doesn’t take long to boil water and soon Bernie and Serena are sitting next to each other drinking coffee and watching Jason’s increasingly successful stone skimming. There’s an easy feel to Bernie’s company and Serena feels more relaxed than she has done in a long time, despite the fact that she’s high up on a bare mountain, rather than with a glass of her favourite red in hand.

“Oh well done!” Bernie cheers as Jason manages a spectacular ten hops. “Banana?” she offers Serena.

“Thanks,” Serena says. “There’s something to be said for good, honest exercise. I’m ravenous!”

“Nothing wrong with the other sort,” Bernie mumbles, then blushes as Serena raises her eyebrows. “People often think I’m some sort of hermit,” she explains, cheeks stained red, “Living out here on my own. I’m not. I just needed something different. I’m not – I -” she stumbles to a halt and Serena’s heart clenches.

“I understand, I think.” Serena pats Bernie’s hand gently, finds herself stroking it unconsciously.

Bernie blushes redder, and doesn’t move. “Thanks,” she says quietly.

For the life of her Serena can’t move her hand from Bernie’s and they sit in silence until Jason comes up from the lake, stomach rumbling and more than ready for his lunch.

* * *

Fortified and revitalised, they pack the remains of their lunch away and heft their bags ready for the next stage of the hike. Jason’s sad to say goodbye to the lake but Serena finds herself promising that they’ll come for another walk this way before the end of the week, including Bernie in her plans without thinking. Bernie says nothing, only gives her a shy, bright smile.

Over the ridge and then it’s a good climb to the summit, although on much more forgiving ground than the slate had been earlier.

Two paces behind Bernie and eyes fixed on those long, long legs, Serena doesn’t look around. She’s startled when Jason calls.

“Bernie! Look!”

He’s walked over to the steep drop that runs parallel to the path. “Be careful!” Serena says forcefully, but Jason ignores her.

“Look,” he says again.

Bernie joins him, and Serena follows, carefully. She gasps at the view, or more precisely, at the lack of view. Everything beneath them is blanketed in a thick fog.

Bernie curses under her breath. “Right. I’m afraid that this part of the walk is over. We need to get off the ridge.”

“Back to the lake?” Jason asks and she nods.

“Walking fast, if you don’t mind.” Her voice is tight and Serena swallows.

“Take my hand,” Bernie says. Serena does and Bernie clasps her hand firmly, squeezes it reassuringly. “Jason, you take Serena’s. We don’t want to get separated.”

By the time they get off the ridge they can barely see two metres around them. Serena is more scared than she has been in a long time. She’s not cut out for this sort of thing. Throw a complicated surgery at her and she’s cool as a cucumber, but this is not her territory.

Bernie is holding a small gps. “Don’t want to walk into the lake by mistake,” she says with a small grin. Serena can tell she’s more relaxed now they’re on flat ground and tries to relax too. But it’s hard when she can’t see anything.

“There’s an old cottage the other side of the lake. Mostly ruined by now but it’s good to shelter in for a while.”

“You’re the boss,” Serena says and Jason nods.

“This is exciting! A proper adventure!”

Bernie laughs, an astonishing honking noise that makes Serena like her even more. “That’s the spirit Jason.”

Bernie leads them carefully around what Serena presumes is the lake. It’s surreal, to be walking in a cloud of white. All the sounds are dulled, even their footsteps sound fainter.

“Not much further,” Bernie says after a while, and then suddenly out of the whiteness a stone wall looms. “Here we are!”

Serena could cry with relief to see something solid. Bernie leads them carefully through the gap which had once been a door. There’s one room, which has four walls in varying states of repair and one end has something that could be called a roof.

Bernie slings her pack onto the floor. “Right. We’re staying here till the visibility is much better. Jason,” she says warningly, “You must stay in here, do you understand?”

Jason nods vigorously. “When I was researching hiking in Wales I read loads of articles about people who got lost on the mountainside.”

Serena sits down heavily. “You never said,”

“I didn’t want you to change your mind.”

Serena takes her bag off and rolls her shoulders with relief. They’re aching under the unfamiliar weight. Bernie, meanwhile, is foraging around the cottage. “What are you doing?”

“Thought we could have a fire, cheer us up a bit.” Bernie kneels by the wall at the open end of the room. She arranges the wood she’s found neatly. “Local kids come up here in the summer to camp so there’s usually a decent amount of wood left around from their fires.”

“They come up here – for fun?” Serena can’t imagine having enjoyed anything like that when she was a teen. Sneaking into bars with a fake id had been more her style.

Bernie shrugs. “It’s a different way of life.”

Bernie produces matches from her bag and soon bright flames are flickering from the pile of wood. She’s right – it cheers Serena up immediately.

“And what about a snack?” Bernie produces some chocolate bars from her bag.

“Are you Mary Poppins?” Serena jokes and Bernie grins.

“All this tramping about over hillsides? I’m definitely Maria von Trapp.”

“I can’t quite imagine you turning some curtains into dresses.”

“Why not?” Bernie huffs.

“Could you?”

“Well, no,” Bernie admits. “Useless at sewing, me.”

“Me too.”

“Unless it’s sewing somebody up,” Jason points out, “You’re very good at that.”

“But sadly the skills have not translated to fabric,” Serena says with a sigh.

“Thanks for the crunchie, Bernie,” Jason says. “Chocolate is good at making you feel better, isn’t it? That was in Harry Potter.”

“That’s right,” Bernie nods. “Professor Lupin gives it to Harry after the dementor attack. Are you a Harry Potter fan?”

And Serena leans back against her bag, relaxes and enjoys her chocolate while Bernie and Jason debate the finer details of the books and films, and which adaptations were the worst.

* * *

The next thing she knows, Bernie is shaking her gently. “Serena?” Serena blinks confusedly. “You went to sleep,” Bernie says quietly. “I let you have a good doze, you seemed to need it.”

“Oh,” Serena says, sitting up with an effort. Who knew that a hiking bag could be so comfy? “Sorry.”

“Not a problem, it’s just we’re thinking about getting some dinner.”

“Dinner?!”

“It’s getting quite late,” Bernie says apologetically.

“But what will we eat?”

“There’s leftovers from lunch and I brought some emergency rations with me.” From the depths of her bag Bernie produces a collection of boil in the bag meals. Jason is busy setting up the portable stove.

“What’s the weather doing?”

“I’m afraid it’s still thick fog out there,” Bernie says as she pours water into a pot and dunks the bags in. She glances at Jason. “Can you put this on for me?” When Jason nods she slips back to Serena’s side. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to stay here overnight,” she says in low tones. “Will Jason be okay with that?”

Serena swallows. “Jason will think it’s an adventure.”

Bernie’s hand finds Serena’s and squeezes. “Will you be okay?”

“Bit of a waste of an expensive cottage,” Serena says with a forlorn attempt at a laugh.

“Serena...”

“I’ll have to be, won’t I. Do you really think we might be stuck here?”

“Even if the fog clears, it’ll be getting dark soon. I don’t want to risk that slate path with you in the dark.”

“I didn’t much like it when it was light,” Serena admits.

“I know it’s not exactly luxury accommodation but here we’ve got shelter, we’re safe and dry and we know exactly where we are. If we start haring off down the mountain in this visibility all sorts of things could go wrong. I’m responsible for you, and I’m keeping you safe.”

“Okay,” Serena whispers.

Bernie squeezes her hand once more. “It’ll be a tale to tell at work, at least.”

As Serena had predicted, Jason thinks that staying in a ruined cottage on a bare mountainside is a brilliant adventure. He helps Bernie cook their dinner and pours the water out to make mugs of hot chocolate.

“Very efficient,” Bernie commends him, and he glows.

The actual dinner is – passable. Serena has eaten worse, although probably not in an odder location. It’s warm at least, and the hot chocolate is very welcome. Bernie throws an occasional stick on the fire, keeping it burning brightly against the gathering gloom of the night.

“I’ll wash up in the morning,” Bernie says. “Don’t want to waste any water on it now. Now, let’s clear a bit of floor to sleep on.”

Despite the fire and the food, Serena has been feeling chilly and she sets to work to move various stones to the side so that there’s space for them all to lie down.

“I don’t suppose you have any sleeping bags in there?” she asks Bernie hopefully, nodding at her bag.

“We’ll sleep in the bivvy bags,” Bernie says, “Better than nothing.”

They work in silence until a decent amount of the dirt floor is stone free. “If you need the loo, round the back of the cottage is the best bet. But whatever you do, keep a hand on the wall at all times. We don’t need anybody getting lost up here to complicate things.”

“Okay,” Jason nods. “I’m going to go now.”

“Jason,” Serena says, suddenly full of worry, “Will you make some noise, so we can hear where you are?”

“I can whistle,” Jason says doubtfully.

“Good lad,” Bernie says, “Excellent plan.”

Jason disappears, whistling, and Bernie steps forward and places both hands on Serena’s shoulders. “Serena,” she says, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Serena heaves a shuddering breath. “I’m not sure.” Then she sighs, as Bernie’s arms slip around her and Bernie hugs her tight.

“You’re doing fine, Serena. It might be a long night but I’ll get you back to your cottage safely in the morning.”

“Promise?” Serena looks up into those soft dark eyes and swallows.

“Promise,” Bernie says. Gentle fingers stroke Serena’s cheek and she closes her eyes at the feel of them. “Promise,” Bernie says again.

Jason’s whistle sounds loud and piercing and they jump apart as he appears in the cottage again. Bernie smiles at Serena, a little shy smile, and turns to dig in her bag. “Here you go,” she says, passing Serena and Jason each a bright orange bag.

“Are we going to sleep in these?” Jason asks, holding his up. “Oh, it’s thicker than I thought it would be.”

“It’ll help keep some of the cold out,” Bernie says. “Now, there’s no point staying awake any longer than we have to, so get into all the spare clothes you brought with you and we’ll turn in for the night.”

Serena is grateful for Bernie’s experience as she clambers into the entire extra set of clothes that she packed this morning. She’d never have thought to do that on her own. By the time she’s pulled on her second jumper, she feels warmer and brighter.

“Will anybody be worried about you?” she asks Bernie, suddenly.

Bernie’s head pops through her jumper. “I’ll text base in a minute. You won’t have any signal on that,” she adds as Serena fumbles for her own phone, “I’ve got a satellite phone for up here.”

Serena pushes her signal-less phone back in her bag. “Who is base?”

“In this case, my neighbour. He’s got my route plans and if I didn’t get in touch he’d call mountain rescue.”

Serena nods, and feels a rush of thankfulness that Bernie hasn’t ever mentioned having a partner.

Jason has already wriggled down into his bivvy bag. “It’s not too bad,” he says. He tucks his hiking bag under his head as a makeshift pillow and looks sternly at the two woman. “Don’t talk too loudly,” he says.

“We won’t,” Bernie says.

“Goodnight, Jason.”

“Goodnight Aunty Serena, goodnight Bernie.”

Bernie looks at Serena. “We should follow his excellent example. Come on.”

Serena spreads out her own bag and eyes it ruefully. It’s cold and plastic and not at all the large, comfortable double bed she has in her own cottage. She pulls off her hiking boots, climbs inside and wriggles down, copies Jason by using her hiking bag as a pillow. It takes a bit of arranging but eventually it’s not too uncomfortable. She’s got Jason on one side of her and Bernie on the other.

“You’re doing fine,” Bernie says quietly when Serena rolls over to look at her.

“I don’t feel it,” Serena admits.

Jason snores loudly and unexpectedly and startles a giggle out of Bernie. “Can you copy him?”

“Afraid I slept too long this afternoon,” Serena says with a sigh.

Bernie props her head on her hand. “Tell me about yourself then. If you weren’t in a ruined cottage on a mountain with me, what would you be doing?”

It’s easy to talk to Bernie, easy to feel the thrill of those dark eyes fixed on hers, taking in her every word. Serena talks till she forgets the uncomfortable bed and the dark mountain, focusses only on the soft smile on Bernie’s face and the interest in her voice as she asks questions.

Eventually Bernie’s eyelashes droop and Serena watches her drift off, looking relaxed and youthful in her sleep.

* * *

She must go to sleep herself because she wakes with a jump sometime later to realise that she is really, really cold. She wraps her arms around herself and rubs vigorously, wishes she had more layers to put on - even another pair of socks would be good at this point - but there isn’t anything. She shivers violently.

“Serena?” Bernie’s face is just visible in the dying firelight.

“Didn’t mean to wake you, sorry,” Serena mumbles. “I’m cold, that’s all.”

Bernie frowns. “I don’t have any more clothes. You better squeeze in with me.”

“Sorry?” Serena says, sure she hasn’t heard correctly.

“No, I’d better come in with you, as you’re in the middle. Like penguins.”

“Penguins?!” Serena wonders if this is a particularly vivid dream.

“In groups, to conserve heat.” Bernie wriggles out of her bag. “Right, I’m coming in.”

Still taken aback at this turn of events, Serena moves to the far side of her bag so there’s just enough room for Bernie to slide in next to her.

“Lucky there’s not much of me,” Bernie jokes, as she slips into the very small space beside Serena. “How’s that?”

Bernie’s body is lithe and her feet are tangled with Serena’s already. And she’s warm, oh so warm, and Serena sighs with relief. “Much better, thank you.”

Bernie tucks a strand of Serena’s hair behind her hair and Serena hums and leans unconsciously into her touch. “I’d like to say something unprofessional,” Bernie says after a moment.

Serena’s heart jumps. “You would?”

Bernie’s fingers are resting gently against her hair. “I think you’re gorgeous.”

Serena laughs. “You’re the gorgeous one,” she says, slipping an arm around Bernie’s waist. “Look at you.” The feel of Bernie in her arms is intoxicating. “Can I kiss you?”

Bernie doesn’t answer, merely closes the scant inch between them and presses her lips against Serena’s. Warmth floods through Serena and she winds both arms around Bernie and kisses her until she’s hot and panting.

“Now I really wish we were in your fancy cottage,” Bernie says with a laugh as they finally separate.

“Would you have made a move if everything had gone to plan yesterday?” Serena asks, snuggling herself into Bernie.

“Probably not,” Bernie admits, “Too shy.”

“Well then, I’m very glad for the fog,” Serena says.

Bernie laughs into Serena’s hair. “Me too,” she says. “Me too.” She kisses Serena’s forehead. “We should spoon.”

“What? Why?”

“Scientifically proven to be the best way to stave of hypothermia. I’ll be big spoon.”

She nudges Serena gently and Serena sighs and rolls over. But then Bernie’s arms wrap around her, holding her tight, and she can feel her breath ghosting over her neck. “This is nice,” she mumbles.

“It is,” Bernie agrees quietly, and her arms tighten momentarily. “Sleep well, Serena.”

“Goodnight Bernie.”

* * *

“I got the stove going,” Jason says as Serena blinks awake, “And there’s enough water for coffee. Why are you sharing a bag?”

Serena feels Bernie stir. All night, Bernie’s arm has been round her and she’s slept better than she could possibly have imagined.

“Morning,” Bernie mumbles. “Well done Jason, top marks.”

“I was cold in the night,” Serena says to Jason, “And so we shared.”

“To prevent hypothermia, very sensible,” Jason nods, “So why have you gone so red?”

Behind her, Serena hears Bernie’s little snort of laughter and then there’s a wriggle and Bernie climbs carefully out of the bag and shoves on her walking boots. “What’s it looking like out there?”

“No fog at all,” Jason says.

Serena sits up in her bag and Bernie stretches a hand down to help her up. Serena’s heart jumps as their hands touch, and as she meets Bernie’s eyes she knows she’s felt the same.

“Well, breakfast and then lets get going,” Bernie says cheerfully. “We’ll be home in no time.”

Thanks to Jason, coffee is swiftly made and consumed, and then it’s just a case of piling everything back into their bags, making sure the fire is fully out, and they’re ready to go.

As they set off round the lake path, under the morning sun which Serena is sure is mocking them, she turns to look back at the little ruined cottage. “You know, I’m almost going to miss it.”

“You’re not though, are you,” Bernie says with a laugh, catching Serena’s hand and squeezing it.

“I have to say, I am looking forward to sleeping in my double bed tonight,” Serena says without thinking, and then catches Bernie’s eye. Bernie’s eyebrows are raised and there’s a twinkle in her eyes. “Aye aye soldier,” Serena says, quietly enough that Jason can’t hear.

Bernie huffs a laugh, but then Jason shouts at them to get moving and they exchange one more long glance and set off after him.

Somehow a night on the mountain has made Serena feel like a positively experienced mountaineer and the path home, despite the aches in her back from a night on the cold ground, seems easier than it had done the day before. It’s an uneventful walk down the mountain, even the slate section proving relatively unproblematic and, as she and Bernie chat about nothing and everything, it seems like no time at all before they’re at the minivan. They pile their stuff in and climb in themselves.

Serena relaxes into her seat. “Oh, I never knew a van could be so comfortable,” she sighs, wriggling against the softness. “This is bliss.”

“It gets me like that sometimes too,” Bernie admits as they drive off. “After a week of camping, even an old sofa is heaven.”

They drive along winding roads through hills and over rivers and Serena thinks maybe this whole hiking thing could grow on her. But then they reach the village they’re staying in and she spots the pub. There’s a particularly good red on offer, and she laughs to herself. She’s still a woman who likes her comforts – and her wine.

Bernie pulls the van up outside the cottage and Jason springs out. Serena looks at Bernie. “Would you like a drink with me, tonight? Maybe dinner?”

Bernie’s whole face lights up. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Serena leans across and kisses her. “And I might be able to offer you better accommodation than we had last night.”

Bernie pulls Serena in close and kisses her back firmly. “I’ll look forward to it,” she says.

“Aunty Serena! Stop kissing Bernie! I want a shower!” Jason shouts from the front door, where he is waiting with their bags.

Bernie pulls away and laughs. “Duty calls? Pub at seven?” She asks as Serena climbs out of the van.

“I’ll be there,” Serena says.

“And I’ll promise you a better night than last night.” With one last devilish wink, Bernie puts the van in gear and drives away, leaving Serena flushed and slightly breathless.

“Aunty Serena!” Jason calls again.

“Coming, coming,” she shouts back, and as Bernie’s van vanishes around the corner, she heaves a sigh and turns to Jason. Only eight hours to go.


End file.
